Baxter Torture Porn
The Baxter Torture Porn or also known as Baxter Ewers Torture Porn is a Torture act that always lands on Baxter Ewers. He is unfairly injured/flanderized for purposes that was taken on him for the sole purpose of him being Himself and being the innocent one when in reality, he's the character to sympathize with. It's like the whole universe is against him. Baxter is an very nice human and doesn't deserve this kind of torutre directly at him and gets tormitted to these acts alot. List RPs These are the numbers of Torture Porns that happened while the group was RPing on Facebook. #Lexi beating him up on their first fight together. #Giving both Amber and Brody time, and Amber cries about him leaving. #Amber forgetting about something important on Baxter, which he tried to remind her about and claimed that she didn't do that and Baxter's feelings were hurt heavily and tried to comit suicide 3 times in a row before Amber took him back to his room while he was knocked out cold. #Being left out and rejected by his members all around him and his jealousy rose up, which caused him to run away from the house. #Lexi yelled at him about what Mitchell has done to her angirly at Baxter, which frightened him alot seeing what she has become, and ran away from the house which caused Lexi to have a big panic attack and worries that he won't come back. He did come back after she apologized. #Lexi and Amber did not notice him walking in the Room at the Hospital as he did come in to watch. #Gunther was dared by Twilight Sparkle to turn the power off in the house, which caused Baxter to go outraged and locked himself in his own room. Lexi runs away again giving him more tormit and not helping him. #Revived Jake and noticed Lexi wasn't too surprised or shocked and walked out angirly. At least the two are back together #Trying to excite his friends on stuff he's did for them, ends up a dissapointment and says everyone in his family and friends don't get excited for him at all. #Flower running away from him after he couldn't take it with the Milapeds which caused him to puke which he got blammed on for. #Gunther crying about not adding Devil Fruit Powers from One Piece to Super Baxter due to Copyright reasons as Baxter was trying to help and got blammed for it. #August 21st to August 25th that week in general. #Amber never having said I love you little brother to him and the full week was very stressful that week. #Having to say everything that he doesn't know about or being told to tell what was going on for them and stresses him out easily. #Failed to get Amber out of being concerned about her dad and tried to make her forget about it and have fun, but instead got upset for being anti-social and forced himself to get her out of the water and got too angry and upset. #As Red Noir, Brody yanked his grappling claw out of him making him go flying through a window. #Wanted Amber to come see Brody by dragging her by the tail when she was sleeping, but got blammed for it, and claimed it as "The Death of Baxter Ewers" Part 1 as he went into a mental breakdown. He then said he's going to stop having fun. Lexi ran away after this and Baxter went into another mental breakdown. #The night on November 15th, 2017. Video Chatting #Lexi and Brody throwing insults at him lending him to go silent and walk off screen and try to get him back. #Baxter being the thirdhwheel once with Amber and Brody which caused him to go offline. #Baxter silently leaves the group video call from Lexi and Brody for unknown reasons. Lexi managed to get him back in. #Alyssa makes an offensive your mom joke at Baxter which caused him to walk off camera for 2 minutes. #Lexi showing her prick side at him when he was offended afterwards. Trivia *This Torture Porn is actually an inspiration of the Squidward Torture Porn from the Spongebob Squarepants TV Show. *Most of these moments leds to Baxter actually running away from home or going somewhere far away from his friends. This leds to the following: **Lexi's Panic Attack. **Amber being very upset and sad and very sorry for what he has gone through. **Nicolas begins to worry way too much for him. **Gunther shamming those around him for what they have done to his older brother. **Brody Panicking. *Baxter is often violated and runs from home in these situations. Feeling very suicidal each time this happens to him and enters the Five Stages of Grief. **He has however killed himself twice till he was revived. Category:Swag Team